


A blue night visitor

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, i mean they dont do it but they kinda do but nothing goes inside of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mighty is trying to get to sleep and notices something in his bed





	A blue night visitor

**Author's Note:**

> first i would like to say please read only if your 18+ dont read if your underage i may not have went into detail but still only read if your 18+ i say again
> 
> there are like 3 fanfictions i can find about mighty and sonic its a super cute ship and i love them so much  
> i was messing up at the end but i really tried hard on this even though its short i tried > \- > and thats all that matters

he had to be going crazy cause every time the armadillo tried he couldn't sleep but that's not why he thought he was going crazy, no he thought he was going crazy cause he could feel? see? No imagine something was laying right next to him he knew nothing was there but part of him wanted to be wrong, part of him wished it was his blue friend sleeping in the next room over maybe that was just his subconscious mind making him think what he wanted, that's what he thought until he bring his fist down on the other side of the bed trying to confirm he was wrong maybe the imagery weight on the other side of his bed would disappear into smoke like in dreams, but it didn't whatever was in bed with him was real by the way it sound when his palm slapped it and it yelped mightys eyes went wide he could now confirm whatever was in his bed was very real and very alive he turned around quickly to see what exactly was in his bed with him "S-SONIC? WHY ARE YOU HERE??" the hedgehog just held his face where he was slapped rubbing it tenderly and giving a confused somewhat angry look even if he had no right to be the one looking confused here.

"SONIC!" the armadillo turned his torso and upper body to the in pain hero "i...i wanted to sleep with you..." sonics ears went back and his cheeks filled with heat were turning a pale shade of red, they both knew why he was here and didn't need explaining "why didn't you just ask me? or at least tell me you was coming in." mighty sighed he could feel his heart slowing down and returning to a normal beat he put his hand to the spot he smack the hero feeling the bruised spot on the corner of his head, how hard did he hit him? it seem to be just hard enough to hurt bad sighing again the armadillos ears dropped as he apologized "i'm sorry" he tenderly slid his hand down to his flushed cheeks and his other hand behind sonics head "c'mere big blue" he pulled him into a hug "don't do that again, next time just tell me you wanna have a sleepover okay?" he closed his eyes feeling the body heat of the hedgehog in his arms rocking them both back and forth slowly and somewhat romantically.

When he did stop to look at his friend he found himself looking into glowing green eyes in the dark room sonic just smiled shyly resting his muzzle on mightys chest "it isn't the easiest thing in the world to tell one of your friends i wanna sleep with you" there was silence but mighty broke it with a question "well do you? like...in that kind of way?" mighty wasn't downing the idea he kinda did like well, more then that he had a big crush on the hedgehog. sonic just pushed his face further into his friends fur and muffled something "i....i dunno maybe..." he gently stroked the hedgehogs back down to his tail and then he slowly made his way to holding his tail up, his finger tips graced over the little puckered hole "ah!" his eyes jolted open looking mighty in his eyes but not with fear just supersized wide eyes "mighty...." the hedgehog pulled his legs together the best he could they were positioned where mighty was sitting crossed leg with sonic in the middle of his legs, sonic pulled his knees up to his chest. "its okay blue, relax i'm not gonna do anything if you don't want me to. We can call it off and actually sleep if that's what you meant i'll be patient with you" the blushing hero just nod his head "can we just do a bit of touching? i'm not ready for the whole nine yards but i wanna do something with you" he slowly spread his legs a bit enough for his black and red friend to see him down there. "can we just kiss until i fall asleep?" the armadillo gently moved his hands from his tail to his torso up his sides to his chest earning him a small gasp from the hedgehog he cupped his face "sure big blue" half lid blue eyes looking into half lid green ones they just stared into each other eyes and before they even knew their lips touched both of their mouths were already on each other turning into open mouth kisses pretty fast mighty could hear sonic groaning into it and he hummed along with his moans "can..can i?" sonic nod, he knew what he wanted they had kiss like this maybe once or twice before so sonic knew what the armadillo had wanted.

sonic stuck his tongue out and the armadillo kissed and sucked it before closing the gap nether of them even remembered when they were in this position with mighty on top and holding the blue hedgehog by his wrist sliding his fingers into the places between sonics and sonic held his hand back squeezing them together, taking a break to breath they were both a panting mess mighty came close to his ear and whispered "i love you blue" sonic could once again feel his cheeks turning more actual red then just a pale shade he let go of the armadillos hands and slid them up his arms and hooked his hands together around his friend "i love you to red" mighty pushed his lips against sonics again kissing him with a smile.

mighty positions himself where he and sonic are touching down there he takes in a sharp breath and shudders breathing out "is...is this okay with you? i wont put it in, but i need you right now blue" sonic shuts his eyes and gives mighty a nod scared if he spoke it would come out a gasp or a moan sure mighty loved when sonic let him hear his voice but the blue hero found himself moaning to be very embarrassing, mighty was rubbing them together a clear white liquid like substance was trying to escape sonic as mighty just continued to rub them together not with his hands but with his small thrust into the other. they did this for what seem like hours until mighty clutched the bed sheets under sonic and sonic held the armadillo tighter "i'm about to finish" he spoke out the side of his mouth "use your hands" sonic quietly suggested, he put his hands around both of them and squeeze them together as he thrust forward in tune with sonic both of them were moaning and cried out each others names in the last minute of it mighty held sonic close to him and thrust one final time "h-here it comes" holding them together mighty grit his teeth as he spilled himself onto his friend releasing himself and sonic shortly after muffled his cry into mightys shoulder it was done they reached their goal they finished sonic closed his eyes taking in everything what they jut did and what this means for their relationship, he just wanted the stupid armadillo to love him is all. "what a rush you gave me blue" he said between pants and looked up to see sonics face his mouth was open and his eyes were close his breathing was slowing back to normal "your so cute" he said nuzzling into the hero before resting his face in his neck "we have to clean up big guy" sonic spoke quietly as if he was trying to make mighty fall asleep "let me sleep first" sonic sighed knowing they would just clean up tomorrow so he shut his eyes and let it be for now drifting off into sleep.


End file.
